


Oh Four-Thirty

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks he's much more fun than the lab.</p><p>for Week #95-97: Late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Four-Thirty

Rodney gradually became conscious of an irritating tapping sound coming from his right. It was just loud enough, just irregular enough to interrupt his train of thought, and eventually he had to look up and snap—

"What? What are you—oh. It's you. What is it, Colonel?"

Sheppard stopped tapping the lab table and lifted his wrist to tap his watch instead, head tilted meaningfully and eyebrows raised.

"What? Am I—?" Oh. A consultation of his computer clock through blurry eyes showed him it was actually late. Very late. Sheppard must have woken up, seen how late it was, and gotten dressed with the express purpose of dragging Rodney to bed. "Yes, I'll just save this file," Rodney said, feeling a little bit guilty. John still hadn't said a word.

Rodney finished saving and shutting down, and looked up to find John leaning against the table and yawning. As Rodney watched, he rubbed one palm over his eyes and then up into his hair, making it stick up sideways before settling into its usual ridiculous conformation.

Rodney smiled fondly and tried to cover with, "Well, are we going now?"

John nodded and turned, bumping hips with Rodney when he joined him at the doorway, making it into a brief battle that Rodney won by virtue of being more awake and thus more crafty—he sidled sideways and shoved with his belly, catching Sheppard by surprise, and by the time John had recovered Rodney was through and heading toward the transporter.

"Dirty trick," John said when he caught up, his voice a husky rasp that shivered in Rodney's right ear as he hit the door panel. "Let me see if I've got it." The doors opened, and John pushed Rodney through with a bump from behind, pushing his groin against Rodney's ass—a clear violation of the rules, the big cheater, not that Rodney would say anything except gasp a little as he grew hard.

He was way too tired for this; it was ridiculously late—oh-four-thirty—and they had senior staff at ten hundred and needed sleep to prepare to stay awake for Woolsey's dry, dry comprehensive report on crop yields from their various trading partners.

But now John had crowded him against the far wall of the transporter, purportedly to better reach the map, but really to grind himself against Rodney's ass while he palmed Rodney's cock from the front, and John's teeth were ridiculously sharp nibbling the back of Rodney's neck—how John had ferreted out Rodney's enjoyment of that particular trick, Rodney would never know. But it was sending delicious shivers up his arms and down his spine, and he might've, possibly, whimpered the tiniest bit.

Rodney slapped his hand on the transporter map and sent them off toward the staff wing.

:::

"You were the one who told me to come over," John complained as he tried to yank off Rodney's uniform shirt. "What's so fun about the lab, anyway?" He still seemed to be sleepwalking, because he nearly took Rodney's chin off in the effort.

"Stop it," Rodney protested, pushing him back. "You're a menace. Undress yourself instead." Rodney unzipped his shirt first before taking it off, giving John a look— _See how it's done?_ —but stopped dead when he saw how John was lazily wiggling out of his T-shirt, his pants already unbuttoned so he was nude from the hanging crotch of his BDU pants to his chin, and look at that—John hadn't bothered with underwear when he'd slipped on his clothes to come look for Rodney.

Rodney bit his lip and got out of his clothes as quickly as he could without doing himself bodily harm.

By the time he was naked, John was making happy noises eeling his way under Rodney's 778 thread-count sheets, his tanned skin disappearing underneath the white. Rodney dove in after him and got his hands on skin, warm skin, and— _Oh, yes._ He was tired, so very tired, but as they moved together he rubbed his cock everywhere he could—against John's thigh, against his hip, against John's groin, and finally John twisted far enough and they were cock-to-cock, and John lifted his leg, pulling Rodney on top tight and hard, and they started rocking together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," John said, his eyes almost closed, just the barest slice of green showing.

Rodney rocked downward and felt his cock rubbing against John's—perfect, perfect pressure and so _good_ —just right, with hardly any effort. He dropped his head and swiped his tongue against John's lips and John kissed him lazily, his fingers playing with the hairs on the base of Rodney's neck, giving him delightful shivers.

"Oh, God," Rodney said against John's lips, and shoved a little harder. He might've made a squeaking noise, because John smiled and kissed him again, his other hand drifting down to squeeze Rodney's ass. Oh, Rodney liked that, very much, and sighed and came. His orgasm rolled over him, peaking, his legs trembling, and he stopped moving, panting a little. After a few very necessary moments he raised his head and saw John was still staring at him through slitted eyes, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes. All right," Rodney said, and rolled to the side. He swiped his hand on the mess he'd made over John's belly. John's stomach twitched and his laugh aborted into a groan of appreciation when Rodney took hold of his cock and stroked him firmly, thumbing him just under the head. He knew just how hard John liked it—knew he liked the whole crown covered on the stroke as he pulled up.

John moaned gratefully as Rodney picked up the pace, and he held his breath a minute or so later and came, his hand coming down to rest over Rodney's as he spilled.

Rodney's heart gave a funny jump when he did that, and Rodney looked up into John's face.

John was smiling, a funny little lopsided smile.

Rodney sighed. "Yes, yes—I should come to bed earlier."

"Much more fun than the lab," John said smugly.

"Hmmph." Rodney looked at the sticky mess on his hand and rolled his eyes. He eyed then discarded John's T-shirt as a possible solution—John would need it in the morning. Instead, he rolled out of bed with a groan of protest and fetched a towel for cleanup.

When he returned it was to find John had already fallen asleep again.

"Honestly," Rodney said, and wiped John's stomach perfunctorily before climbing in next to him and shoving him over. John gave a sleepy grumble but threw an arm over him.

"Thanks," John said, surprising him. "This is good."

"Yes, it's—yes," Rodney said. "I'm glad you—well."

But John was already asleep again.

Rodney smiled and joined him there.

 

_End._


End file.
